The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia plant, botanically known as Angelonia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Anwedgim’.
The new Angelonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely-flowering Angelonia plants with attractive flower coloration.
The new Angelonia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Angelonia hybrida identified as code number 7036, not patented. The new Angelonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the mutation parent in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Angelonia plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dresden, Germany since the autumn of 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Angelonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.